


The melody in my bones (one shot)

by Freelikelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Harry, Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelikelarry/pseuds/Freelikelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry ist taub. Louis ist es nicht. Harry spielt Geige und Louis hört ihn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The melody in my bones (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß auch nicht, dieser one shot bedeutet mir viel  
> Ich schätze es gibt ein paar Schreibfehler. oops

Louis saß im Schneidersitz auf einem der ungepolsterten Stühle im Gang. Es war ein schmaler enger Gang in einem ekligen alten gelb und mit vielen Türen und einer großen Uhr, deren Zeiger sich Louis‘ Meinung nach viel zu langsam bewegten. Das ist das erste und letzte mal dass er seine Schwester von ihrem Musikunterricht abholte. Zumindest redete er sich das ein, am Ende würde er doch wieder losgehen und sie abholen.

Die Zeit kroch vor sich hin und der Akku seines Handys sank. Es war dramatisch. Die Zeit verlief unterschiedlich da hatte Einstein recht. Wenigstens etwas Nützliches hatte er sich aus dem Unterricht gemerkt. Seufzend lies er den Kopf in die Hände fallen, als sein Handy das letzte vibrieren von sich gab. Wie ein letzten auf wiedersehen. Louis stand auf und wischte seine Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Langsam schlich er durch den Gang, an jeder Tür kurz lauschend. Vielleicht würde er ja das Zimmer in der seine Schwester spielte finden und könnte reinplatzen und vorlügen dass es einen Notfall gab. Das war ein guter Plan. Besser als noch eine verdammte halbe Stunde länger zu warten.

Im vorbeigehen lies er seine Hand an der Wand entlang schleifen. Alle paar Meter waren Bilder von Instrumenten aufgehängt. Widerlich. An der ersten Türe stand er keine Sekunde, schlechte Klavierspieler waren das schlimmste, die schiefen Töne ließen sein Blut gefrieren. Fizzy lernte Saxophon oder Trompete oder sonst irgendwas was schrecklichen Lärm im ganzen Haus machte. Keiner weiß wie sie auf diese verrückte Idee kam.

Aus einer anderen Tür kam leises Stöhnen und oh, dort lernte wohl jemand etwas anderes. Schnell ging er weiter und horchte weiter an jeder Tür. Er würde Fizzy später mal nach ihrem Lehrer fragen, scheint ja eine gute Musikschule zu sein. Kein Wunder wieso sie so billig war.

Louis wollte gerade weitergehen als seine Ohren sich förmlich aufstellten. Perfekte, sanfte Töne kamen aus einem der Räume. Keine normalen von begabten Kindern gespielten Töne. Nein, Geigentöne wie sie keine Menschlichen Hände fertigbringen sollten. Wie gebannt schlich Louis auf die Tür zu und legte sein Ohr daran. Die Musik war ruhig aber auch kräftig zu gleich, als würde jemand versuchen alle seine Gedanken und Gefühle krampfhaft in Töne zu verwandeln. Louis schmunzelte über diesen Gedanken.

Wie falsch wäre es einfach die Tür aufzumachen und einen Blick auf diese Person zu werfen? Vielleicht ist es ein alter Mann der ihn gleich rauschmeißt oder eine schöne junge Frau. Die Neugier siegte und er drückte vorsichtig die Türklinge herunter und öffnete die Tür einen schmalen spalt.

Ein Junge, fast ein Mann stand in der Mitte des Raumes, Rücken zu Louis gedreht. Seine Beine waren Meilen lang und sein Rücken bewegte sich geschmeidig mit als er den Bogen über die Geige gleiten lies.

Das einzig richtige in dieser Situation war sich umzudrehen, die Tür zu schließen und zu gehen. Also öffnete Louis die Tür und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Person zu. Den Kopf schief gelegt und mit leicht geöffnetem Mund bewegte er sich wie in einer Trance aus Musik auf den Jungen zu.

Louis hätte vielleicht den Mut gehabt etwas zu sagen, hätte Geigenjunge, so nannte er ihn, sich nicht umgedreht und im selben Moment seine Augen aufgeschlagen. Die Geige gab einen schrillen Ton von sich und die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, nicht mal in einer unattraktiven Weise. Sie waren jadegrün und Louis hätte sie gern noch genauer beobachtete, hätte der Junge nicht so ängstlich gestarrt.

“Oh Gott tut mir leid“ er hob beide Hände und ging einen Schritt zurück.

“Ehm..“ begann er wieder und lies seinen Kopf in Schande hängen “Ich wollte dich nicht unterbrechen oh Gott du denkst bestimmt ich bin bescheuert und eigentlich wollte ich nur meine Schwester holen“

Es war ein paar Sekunden still und Louis sah wieder auf. Geigenjunge stand immer noch da wie ein Geschocktes Reh.

“Okay gut“ sagte Louis und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Er drehte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum. Ja er würde garantiert nicht mehr in diese Musikschule kommen.

 

~

Er war wieder in dieser Musikschule.

Aber auch nur weil seine Mutter ihn damit erpresst hatte seine Xbox wegzunehmen wenn er Fizzy nicht abholen würde. Und vielleicht ein bisschen weil seine Gedanken sich die ganze Woche um den lockigen Geigenjungen gedreht hatten. Seine Musik schwamm immer noch durch Louis‘ Knochen und seine Augen waren immer noch eingebrannt in Louis‘ Gehirn. Er hatte sich auf dem Weg dort hin sogar überlegt sich zu entschuldigen, er hatte es sich sogar fest vorgenommen. Doch vornehmen und wirklich tun sind zwei völlig unterschiedliche Dinge.

“Wieso? Es ist eine Chance zu zeigen was du kannst“ eine Frau mit dunklem Haar stand in einem der Türrahmen. Sie sprach langsam und deutlich als würde sie mit einem Kind reden. Von der Seite aus, aus der Louis ihr Gesicht sehen konnte sah es viel zu besorgt und gestresst für ihr Alter aus.

Niemand hatte ihr geantwortet doch sie sprach weiter

“Harry, wie kannst du etwas von mir erwarten wenn du mir nichts zurückgibst?“

Wieder Stille. Ihre Augen wurden wässrig.

“Dort könntest du eine Gewinnen Schatz!“ Sie sah einen Moment hoffnungsvoll aus aber das legte sich schnell wieder.

“Ich warte im Wagen“ Sie ging an Louis vorbei ohne ihm nur einen Moment Beachtung zu schenken.

Stirnrunzelnd schaute er noch mal auf die Uhr und beschloss schon mal langsam in Richtung Saxophon Zimmer zu gehen. Er hatte herausgefunden dass Fizzy Saxophon spielt. Natürlich ging er nur früher los um Fizzy zu holen, nicht um neugierig in das Zimmer zu blicken das jetzt offen stand.

Louis wollte wirklich nicht stehen bleiben, wirklich nur flüchtig vorbeischauen aber als er den Jungen mit den großen grünen Augen am Boden sitzen sah musste er einfach einen Moment stehen bleiben. Geigenjunge weinte. Es war ein leises Weinen, ein mit aller Kraft alles unterdrückendes Weinen.

“Oh“ hauchte Louis und machte einen Schritt in den Raum.

Der Junge, Harry, wenn er die Frau richtig verstanden hatte, sah kurz hoch und wischte sich dann beschämt mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Vielleicht erinnerten ihn diese Augen an seine Geschwister wenn sie traurig waren denn Louis spürte tief in seinem Buch dass er etwas dagegen tun musste. Er konnte nicht weitergehen und diesen Jungen da alleine sitzen lassen.

Also plumpste er direkt vor ihn. Weiter hatte er nicht gedacht.

Geigenjunge hatte hochgesehen, seine Augen waren voller Angst und Verwirrung. Hätte Louis nicht diesen großen Körper vor sich würde er sagen ein Kind würde ihm gegenüber sitzen. Das schniefen wurde nicht leiser also rutschte Louis ein wenig näher. Er schaute auf seine Knie und spielte mit dem Stoff seiner Jeans als er sprach

“Uh… du bist Harry oder?“

Der Junge antwortete nicht also pikste Louis ihn mit seinem Zeigefinger ins Knie.

“Ich bin eigentlich viel besser in sowas aber du sahst so also ich hab dich doch am ersten Tag, eigentlich war es nicht der erste…“ eine Hand an seinem Kinn unterbrach ihn. Der andere Junge hatte sein Kinn angehoben und zeigte mit der anderen Hand auf Louis‘ Lippen.

“Willst du mich Küssen?“ fragte Louis verwirrt. Der Junge kicherte, biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. Er lies Louis‘ Kinn los und zeigte mit beiden Zeigefingern schüchtern auf seine Ohren. Louis starrte ihn eine Weile an und Geigenjunge starrte zurück. Bis Louis verstand und seine Augen langsam größer wurden, mit jedem Stück Erkenntnis.

“Du bist Taub?“ er klang vielleicht etwas zu entsetzt aber Geigenjunge würde es ja eh nicht hören.

Harry machte eine Handbewegung, die heißen sollte dass Louis langsamer reden sollte. Jetzt verstand er auch wieso er wie gebannt auf seine Lippen starrte.

“Ach, du liest Lippen? Das ist cool ich kann sowas nicht, ich versteh ab und zu nicht mal so was Menschen sagen und du kannst das alles von Lippen ablesen? Das ist so cool? Oh hast du das alles verstanden? Tut mir leid“ er haute sich eine Hand ins Gesicht und Harry schniefte noch einmal bevor er nickte. Louis‘ Blick wurde weich und er lehnte sich vor um mit seinem Ärmel sanft die Tränen des Jungen abzuwischen.

“Okay…Harry?“

Harry nickte.

“Wieso Weint so ein süßes Ding wie du?“

Harry schmunzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern

“Ich wusste ich hätte Zeichensprache lernen sollen“ zischte Louis und stand auf. Einen Moment glaubte er sowas wie Enttäuschung in Harry’s Blick gesehen zu haben. Aber es war wohl doch nur Einbildung. Louis setzte sich neben den Jungen und drückte ihm sein Handy in die Hand.

“Schreib, also wenn du willst“

Harry sah ihn einen Moment zögernd an aber nickte dann.

“Das war deine Mum oder?“

Nicken

“Wieso hast du geweint?“

Harry schien nur auf seiner Backe herumzubeißen also legte Louis ihm eine Hand aufs Knie und begann mit seinem Daumen leicht darauf zu Zeichnen. Vielleicht war es seltsam für Harry dass ein Fremder ihn so anfasste aber Louis hatte herzlich wenig Probleme mit Körperkontakt. Besonders wenn es mit so einem süßen Jungen war.

“Ich hab keine Ahnung ob dir das in irgendeiner Weise hilft“ begann Louis und blickte zu Harry um sicherzugehen dass er Louis auch ansah “Weißt du meine Mutter wollte mich auch immer zwingen mir einen richtigen Beruf zu suchen“ Louis seufzte und lächelte Harry aufmunternd an “Ich wollte immer Theaterspielen und Theaterlehrer wäre das beste was mir passieren könnte und jetzt hab ich das letzte Jahr Schule und jeder versucht dir zu sagen was du tun sollst und jeder weiß es besser und niemand nimmt sich eine Sekunde Zeit dir zuzuhören. Um wirklich zu hören was du wirklich willst, niemand hört zu“

Bevor Louis fragen konnte ob Harry ihm antworten möchte hörte er wieder ein leises Schniefen.

“Oh Gott tut mir leid“ sagte er so sanft wie möglich und zog den Haufen von Junge in seine Arme. Harry drückte seinen Kopf in Louis‘ Schulter und schluchzte vor sich hin.

“shhh baby“ flüsterte er und strich dem Jungen über den Rücken. Harry sah vielleicht erschreckend groß aus aber Louis kannte solche Augen. Augen denen niemand wirklich zuhörte und die niemand verstand.

“T-tut mir leid“ flüsterte der Junge gegen seine Schulter und Louis zuckte fast zusammen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass er sprach, nicht alle tauben Menschen können das. Es klang etwas verloren und nicht deutlich aber es war okay. Louis antwortete nicht sondern strich etwas fester über Harry’s Rücken. Mit leicht roten Backen lehnte sich Harry nach einer Weile weg.

“Willst du reden? Oder du schreibst es auf oder sowas?“

“Es ist nichts Besonderes“ sagte Harry leise, er stolperte über die Wörter. Louis mochte es. Mochte Harry.

Louis musterte ihn und begann dann zu Grinsen. Er riss ein Stück Papier von dem Stapel dass auf einem Tisch stand ab und schrieb mit einem Bleistift seine Nummer darauf.

“Hier, falls du reden willst…oh, oder schreiben oder sonst was“

Harry lächelte und stopfte sich die Nummer in die Hosentasche doch bevor er antworten konnte hatte sich jemand in der Tür geräuspert. Louis Kopf schoss in die Richtung der Frau, Harry folgte seinen Bewegungen und stand schnell auf als er seine Mutter erkannte. Louis rappelte sich auch vom Boden auf, weniger Elegant als Harry.

“Bye“ sagte Harry

“Machs gut “ Louis winkte ihm noch mal.

 

Er wollte sich zu gern selbst high fiven, er hatte Harry zum lachen gebracht, oder wenigstens zum nicht-mehr-weinen. Kleine Erfolge machen die Welt besser. Er high fivte sich selbst.

“Du bist so ein riesen Loser“ Fizzy stand in der Tür in grinste ihren Bruder an

“Du bist die, die Saxoirgendwas lernt“

“Saxophon“

“Was auch immer“

“Loser“

\--

Louis saß gerade am Küchentisch und erklärte seinen kleinen Schwestern zum millionsten Mal wieso die Sonne gelb war. Sie waren fünf und Louis war genervt.

“DAISY, Gras ist grün weil ihm von deinem Gesicht schlecht wurde“

Daisy sah so aus als würde sie gleich Weinen und Phoebe als würde sie gleich töten.

“Louis!“ rief Jay aus dem Wohnzimmer und Louis hätte fast wieder eine freche Antwort gegeben und Hausarrest riskiert hätte sein Handy nicht vibriert.

Zwischen Nialls hysterischen Anrufen wegen seiner neuen Freundin und den Fragen seiner Schwestern hätte er am liebsten alles um sich geschmissen aber als auf seinem Handy diesmal nirgendswo Niall zu lesen war seufzte er erleichtert.

‘Tut mir leid dass ich dein Shirt vollgeheult hab – Harry‘

Louis hätte gequietscht. Wäre er nicht neben seinen kleinen Schwestern gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er ja den ganzen Tag auf eine Nachricht von dem Jungen gewartet.

‘Kein Problem wirklich und du spielst übrigens unglaublich Geige!!‘ 

‘Danke, wer nicht reden kann muss spielen‘

‘Du kannst reden! Sehr gut sogar ichseess..

Phoebe grinste als sie Louis Hände mit ihrem ganzen Körpergewicht nach unten drückte und Daisy mit dem Handy in der Hand davon rannte.

“Wow ihr seid so lustig, und kreativ wow wirklich jetzt bekommt ihr kein Weihnachtsgeschenk“ rief Louis. Sie würden ja doch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk kriegen.

Mit einem Augenrollen hob er Phoebe hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter und folgte dem Gekicher. Ihm Wohnzimmer saßen schon drei blonde Mädchen über sein Handy gebeugt.

“Mum kannst du nichts sagen?“ winselte er herum und lies das Mädchen von seiner Schulter aufs Sofa fallen.

“Ich schau meine Serie Louis“ sagte sie wie auswendig gelernt.

Er rollte mit den Augen und kämpfte sich durch den Haufen Haare und Arme bis er endlich sein Telefon zurückhatte.

‘Ich bin hässlich und vergesse immer nach dem Klo gehen abzuspülen mein erster Freund fand meine liebe zu Dingen mit Giraffen drauf komisch und hat mich deswegen verlassen und ich trage nie Socken also stinken meine Füße immer‘

Louis Augen weiteten sich in Schock und er bekam das Fußgestampfte die Treppe rauf kaum mit.

“IHR SEID TOD“ brüllte er und bekam dafür ein “shh“ von seiner Mutter. Irgendwann würde er hier ausziehen und ihn ruhe Leben können, irgendwann. Louis war der festen Überzeugung dass nur dieser Gedanke ihn am Leben hielt

Sein Handy vibrierte wieder

‘Er hat dich verlassen weil du Giraffen magst? Und du bist nicht hässlich‘

Louis wollte Weinen oder Lachen er war sich da nicht ganz sicher aber mit so einer Reaktion hätte er nicht gerechnet. Einen Moment vergaß er die Mädchen die oben auf ihr grausames Schicksal warteten aber wie jeder vernünftige 19 Jährige nun mal ist joggte er die Treppe hinauf und direkt in das Zimmer seiner ältesten Schwester.

Sie saßen alle auf dem pinken Teppich und kicherten als er in der Tür stand. Er griff sich ein Kissen vom Bett und warf es auf Lottie. Natürlich griff sie auch sofort nach einem und so begann er sich gegen drei Mädchen zu wehren die überall auf ihm waren und ihn mit Kissen quälten. Gut vielleicht lachten sie und vielleicht erwischte er sie ein paar mal aber als Strafe ging das schon durch.

“Okay Mums Sendung ist gleich aus wollt ihr dass sie das hier sieht“

Louis schnaufte ein wenig als sie von ihm runter kletterten. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und machte ein Foto von den dreien. Ihre Haare waren ein Desaster und ihre Köpfe waren rot vom Lachen.

Er schickte es Harry

‘Tut mir leid dass waren meine Schwestern, ich hab sie mit einer Kissenschlacht bestraft auch wenn sie mehr mich erledigt haben und ja mein Freund hat mich deswegen verlassen‘

Zurück in seinem Zimmer schmiss er sich aufs Bett und grinste als er seine Mutter schimpfen hörte.

‘Hat bestimmt spaß gemacht! Wieso macht man wegen sowas Schluss??‘

‘Ich bin Müde aber wir können ja drüber reden, so von Angesicht zu Angesicht?‘

Louis du bist so unauffällig und cool. Unglaublich. Eine Zeit lang kam nichts und er fragte sich schon ob er sich damit abfinden müsse dass Harry ihn einfach für immer ignorieren würde aber dann leuchtete sein Handy wieder auf.

‘Okay, gern. Wann, wo?‘

‘Kennst du den Park neben der Mall? Dort so um drei?‘

‘Okay:) Gute Nacht… Das ist peinlich ich weiß deinen Namen nicht‘

‘Ich hab dir nicht mal meinen Namen gesagt? Oh ich heiße Louis das S wird nicht mitgesprochen. Dir auch Gute Nacht Harry‘

~

Louis Magen machte keine kleinen Hüpfer als er den Jungen dort stehen sah. Harry wippte nervös von Fuß zu Fuß und kaute auf seiner Lippe. Er passte überhaupt nicht in das ganze Bild. Mit seiner engen schwarzen Hose und dem weißen Pullover. Louis grinste als er auf ihn zukam und grinste noch ein wenig breiter als Harry ihn erkannte und zu lächeln begann.

“Hi“ sagte Harry. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauchen aber es zählte.

“Hi babe“ Louis winkte ihm fröhlich zu und tanzte von einem Bein auf das andere.

“Ich wollte dir nicht absagen aber meine Mutter musste mit Fiz weg und Lottie ist eine Kuh und weigert sich auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen also muss ich wieder heim und wenn du magst also willst du mit zu mir? Wird bestimmt spaßig?“ unsicher blickte er zu Harry, der nach kurzem Überlegen nur grinste und nickte.

“Zum Glück“ seufzte Louis und zog Harry an seinem Ärmel mit. Harry’s Backen hatten die ganze Zeit über dieses leichte rot aber es könnte auch an der kalten Luft gelegen haben. Louis redete sich trotzdem ein es war weil sich ihre Hände immer wieder berührt hatten.

Er hatte Harry leicht angestupst als sie angekommen waren. Sobald Louis die Tür aufschloss hörte er schon das kreischen und rufen.

“Sei froh dass du nichts hörst“ sagte er und wie aufs Kommando kamen zwei kleine Mädchen ums Eck gelaufen.

“Louuu wer ist das?“

Harry war in die Hocke gegangen und grinste das Mädchen an dass ihm gegenüber stand an.

“Das ist Harry“

Harry streckte seine Hand aus aber Daisy schlug sie weg und umarmte ihn. Was Harry offensichtlich etwas überraschte, denn er schwankte ein wenig aber legte dann eine Hand um das kleine Mädchen.

“Wenn du mit ihm reden willst Schatz, muss er deine Lippen sehen können“

Louis achtete immer darauf dass Harry zu ihm sah wenn er sprach. Verwirrt lehnte Daisy sich zurück und sah Harry misstrauisch an.

“Du riechst besser als Louis“ gab sie zu und Harry begann zu lachen. Wenn Louis nicht zu überwältigt von diesem unglaublichen Lachen wäre dann hätte er das Mädchen jetzt angemotzt.

“Louis riecht ganz gut“ sagte Harry und Daisy hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte hatte sich Louis zu ihnen runter gebückt. Phoebe war wieder weggelaufen, gelangweilt von dem ganzen Szenario.

“Daisy Schatz, du weißt manche Menschen sind Blind und können nichts sehen?“

Sie nickte fest

“Harry hier ist Taub also kann er nichts hören aber er kann an deinen Lippen ablesen was du sagst solang du normal redest“

Sie kratze sich einen Moment am Kinn und nickte dann.

“Und sei nicht böse auf ihn wenn er dir nicht antwortet ja?“

Wieder ein nicken

“Du kannst meine Haare machen, Louis macht nie meine Haare“ sie nahm Harry’s Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Louis hätte nicht erleichterter sein können.

-

Sie saßen am Sofa, jeder einen Kamm in der Hand und versuchten beide jedem der Mädchen einen Zopf zu flechten. Worin Harry eindeutig besser war.

Ab und zu sah er zu Louis mit einem fragenden Blick und Louis antwortete.

Vielleicht hatte er es sich in dieser Stunde angewöhnt, vielleicht war es auch nur Zufall aber Harry musste ihm nur einen Blick zuwerfen und Louis antwortete. Es war wunderbar einfach mit Harry ein Gespräch zu führen und Louis genoss jede Minute in der er Harry beobachten konnte, er sprach mit seinem Gesicht, seinen Händen und brauchte dazu kaum seine Stimme.

Während die kleinen nach Oben gelaufen waren um nach etwas neuem zum spielen zu suchten kam Lottie mit vollem Pyjama Aufzug ins Wohnzimmer.

“Lou hast du mein Ladekabel für … oh“ sie blieb stehen und sah Harry an, ihre Backen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde pinker. Harry warf Louis kurz einen fragenden Blick zu.

“Jap die, die gestern geschrieben hat“

Harry lächelte und winkte ihr während Lottie langsam, geschockt rückwärts ging.

“Haha Hi“ stammelte sie bevor sie sich umdrehte um davon zu rennen. Ja sie sah schrecklich aus, sogar für ihre Verhältnisse.

“Achja und Charlotte nächstes Mal kannst du auf die kleinen aufpassen“ schrie er und hörte kurz darauf eine Tür zu schlagen.

Louis lachte und lehnte sich weiter in dem Sofa zurück. Harry sah ihn amüsiert an. Seine Augen waren nur noch halb offen und seine Arme hingen leblos herunter.

“Du siehst Müde aus“ sagte Louis und bekam nur ein müdes Schulterzucken als Antwort.

Grinsend stand Louis auf und kramte in der großen Spielzeugkiste die immer im Eck herumstand.

“Ich habs“ rief er triumphierend und setzte sich Harry wieder gegenüber. Er wusste doch dass sie irgendwo noch dieses Unnötige Mini Whitebord hatten. So richtig mit Stift und zum Wegwischen, ja ihre Mutter hatte versucht dort aufzuschreiben wer jeden Tag den Tisch abräumen sollte aber bald verschwand es auf “mysteriöse Weise“.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm Louis das Brett aus der Hand. Er biss er die Kappe des Stiftes ab, was Louis nicht unglaublich attraktiv hätte finden sollen, und schrieb.

‘Wir haben auch so eins…‘

“Ist ja recht praktisch“ Louis grinste. Harry sah so normal aus. Nichts von der Traurigkeit in seinen Augen war zu sehen und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht stand ihm perfekt.

“Harry wieso hast du in diesem Raum geweint?“

Sein ganzes Gesicht fiel und sein Mund wurde zu einer geraden Linie. Es war ein paar Sekunden lang still bis Harry wieder schrieb.

‘Es war dumm, ich spiele Geige, seit ich klein bin eben und Mum will dass ich an diesem dummen Konzert in einem Monat mitmache weil das für Nachwuchs Talente ist und dort werden irgendwelche Talentsucher sein‘

Louis versuchte den überwältigenden Gedanken Harry ohne Pause zu sagen wie gut er doch sei zu verdrängen. Es war nicht normal dass ein Mensch der nichts hörte so wunderschön spielte. Aber er wollte nicht dass Harry sich irgendwie unwohl fühlte.

“Und du willst nicht mitmachen?“

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und wischte mit dem kleinen schwamm übers Brett.

“Aber…?“

‘Ich will sie nicht enttäuschen, ich enttäusche zu viele Menschen‘

Louis sah den Jungen vor sich genau an. Die grünen traurigen Augen und das gezwungene Lächeln.

“Harry magst du kuscheln?“

Er wirkte ein wenig verwirrt aber nickte vorsichtig. Mehr brauchte Louis nicht. Er robbte sich nach vorne und warf sich praktisch auf den Jungen.

Harry fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch nach hinten und Louis begann sich fester an ihn zu kuscheln und sein Gesicht in dem Pullover des Jungen zu vergraben.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry seine Arme auch um Louis gelegt hatte. Harry hatte etwas an von dem Louis nicht abstand halten konnte. Und Louis liebte es zu kuscheln also sah er es als sein gutes recht den Jungen zu Tode zu kuscheln. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er wie die Mädchen oben wieder lauter wurden und griff blind nach dem weißen Brett und schrieb.

‘Ich bin mir sicher du Enttäuscht niemanden

Du könntest gar nichts tun was mich enttäuschen würde

Willst du mir mal Geige vorspielen?‘

Er seufzte und hob sich von Harry hoch, der seine Augen öffnete und schüchtern lächelte. Louis kniff ihm sanft in die Backe, kletterte von ihm runter und legte ihm das Whiteboard auf die Brust.

“Ich mach uns was zu Essen ja?“

Harry lächelte als er Louis nach ein paar Minuten in die Küche folgte. Louis machte gerade irgendetwas in der Mikrowelle warm, was für ihn natürlich essen machen bedeutete.

“Ja“ sagte Harry. Louis lehnte an der Küchentheke und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

“Ja was?“

“Ich spiel dir mal vor“

Louis lächelte

\--

 

Harry hatte Anne und Gemma nicht wirklich viel von Louis erzählt. Es war ja nicht mal etwas Besonderes, es sollte normal sein für einen 17 jährigen Jungen einen Freund zu haben. Okay vielleicht war Harry nicht ganz so normal. Deswegen wusste er dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis Louis ein Gesprächsthema am Küchentisch wurde.

“Und du warst heute wieder bei Louis?“ fragte Anne langsam, viel zu langsam als wüsste sie nicht dass Harry mit viel schnellerem Sprechen klar kam. Er nickte nur. Gemma haute ihn leicht mir ihrer Schulter und er blickte zu ihr auf

“Das vierte mal diese Woche?“

Wieder ein Nicken

“Dann sollte er mal herkommen, Harry lad deinen Freund doch mal ein“

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Louis würde hier her kommen, mit seiner Mutter und Gemma ins Gespräch kommen und merken wie langweilig und dämlich er wirklich war. Seine Mutter nannte ihn Musikgenie, nur weil er nichts hören zu brauchte um zu spielen. Er war kein Genie, nein Harry war sogar der festen Überzeugung jeder könnte taub spielen, denn Musik braucht man nicht zu hören, man muss sie fühlen. Er war nur ein langweiliger, tauber Junge der zu viel spaß am Geige spielen hatte. Kein Musikgenie.

Alles führte also darauf hinaus dass Louis sich mit Gemma anfreunden oder sich in sie verlieben würde. Louis gehörte ihm und die Vorstellung ihn und Gemma zusammem zu sehen machte ihn nervös.

“Wann?“ fragte er genervt und wartete auf eine Antwort.

“Sag ihm doch er kann Morgen zum Abendessen kommen? Morgen ist Freitag oh ja das wird lustig“

Harry nickte wieder. Er hatte ja keine andere Wahl.

 

~

Der nächste Abend kam, und er kam viel zu schnell.

Louis hatte natürlich zugesagt und war total begeistert Harry’s Familie kennenzulernen. Harry dagegen saß viel zu lange vor dem seinem Spiegel und starrte sich in die Augen, fest überzeugt dass heute der Abend war an dem Louis merken würde dass er langweilig und uninteressant war. Und wenn heute nichts passieren würde, würde Louis nach den Ferien kapieren dass jeder cooler ist als er.

Harry’s Blick fiel auf den Würfel, der etwa die Größe eines Fußballs hatte. Er blinkte immer wenn jemand klingelte. Also beeilte er sich vor den Frauen in dem Haus an der Tür zu sein aber wie erwartet stand Louis schon im Flur, voll im Begrüßungsritual der Familie Styles.

Langsam kam Harry die letzten Treppenstufen runtergeschlichen und Louis Lächeln veränderte sich als er ihn sah. Das konnte er sich nicht eingebildet haben.

 

“Harry“ rief Louis und machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. Harry versuchte sein Grinsen zu verbärgen, er versuchte es wirklich aber als er Louis ihn in den Arm nahm konnte er es nicht mehr zurück halten.

Vielleicht drückte Louis etwas zu fest und Harry hatte seine Augen ein wenig zu lang geschlossen, denn als sie sich trennten sah Gemma die beiden mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Anne entschuldigte sich mit der Ausrede noch etwas im Ofen zu haben.

Louis schenkte den beiden nicht weiter seine Aufmerksamkeit und nahm grinsend Harry’s Hand. Louis war ein Energiebündel und Harry war es nicht. Es hätte nicht besser sein können.

“Kann ich dein Zimmer sehen? Du warst so oft in meinem und ich hab deins noch gar nicht gesehen“

Harry lachte und führte Louis in sein Zimmer. Der lies ihn los sobald Harry die Tür öffnete und begann sich überall genau umzuschauen. Seine Augen leuchteten mit Interesse und Begeisterung.

“Dein Zimmer ist so ordentlich“

“Deins nicht“ erwiderte Harry mit einem Grinsen

Louis grinste und ging durch die Fotos auf dem Regal, auf ein paar war Harry’s Vater noch zu sehen. Er hatte sich vorgenommen Harry mal nach seinem Vater zu fragen, jetzt war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.

Louis lächelte und ging fröhlich an ihm vorbei auf die andere Seite des Raumes, er tätschelte Harry’s Bauch im vorbeigehen was den Jungen zum Kichern brachte.

Louis lachte nur und kramte sich durch all den Kram den Harry noch so in seinem Zimmer hatte. Er hatte Baseballschläger und Fotoalben, viele Bücher, einen Fernseher und eine Geige, die im Eck stand und Louis anzulächeln schien.

Vorsichtig hob er sie vom Boden auf und kam mit Hoffnungsvollem Blick auf den Jungen zu.

Harry seufzte und nahm die Geige in die Arme. Louis grinste und setzte sich auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Raumes.

Harry hatte nicht wirklich oft vor Fremden gespielt. Eigentlich nie aber Louis war auch eigentlich kein Fremder. Also atmete er tief ein und legte den Bogen an. Vielleicht war das eine gute Gelegenheit mit Louis zu sprechen, er hatte seine Geige schon oft zu seinem Mund gemacht. Wenn er wütend war und all seinen Frust loswerden wollte, wenn er traurig war, fröhlich. Eins, zwei, drei Atemzüge. Er begann die erste Note zu spielen und versuchte möglichst seine Augen geschlossen zu halten. Vielleicht würde Louis ja hören was er sagte, was er seiner Geige zuflüsterte und sie für ihn in die Welt rief.

Louis hatte nicht aufgehört den Jungen anzustarren, um ehrlich zu sein hatte er Harry noch nie aufgehört anzustarren. Harry redete nicht viel, sagte nicht viel über sein Leben aber Louis konnte es spüren, jeder einzelne Ton war eine kleine Geschichte, voller Angst, Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung. Die Noten schienen um ihn herumzutanzen und er bemerkte erst dass Harry ihn ansah als er mit offenem Mund wieder aufblickte.

Harry spielte die letzten Töne und sah Louis unsicher an.

“Ich hab dich nie gefragt ob du auch Zeichensprache benutzt“ sagte Louis

“tu ich“ Harry sah ihn verwirrt an und legte die Geige zur Seite.

Louis begann mit seinen Händen dass zu tun was er den ganzen Tag geübt hatte. Stolz auf sich selbst sah er von seinen Händen wieder zu Harry hoch.

“Du bist stollen?“ fragte Harry lachend. Louis schüttelte seinen Kopf.

“Fuck wozu hab ich die ganze Zeit geübt, stolz, Ich bin Stolz, stolz auf dich“ er wurde zum Ende hin leiser aber sein Ton blieb ernst.

Wenn Louis Tomlinson leise wurde war das nie ein gutes Zeichen, für niemanden. Er kaute auf seiner Backe herum. Er wusste nicht mal ob Harry so etwas wie peinliche Stille kannte? Spürte er sie auch?

Louis wollte gerade etwas sagen als sich jemand mitten auf seinen Schoß fallen lies. Er atmete kurz geschockt ein aber schlang sofort seine Arme um den Jungen der den Körperbau einer Giraffe hatte. Es war nicht weiter schlimm den Louis liebte Giraffen.

Harry drückte seine Nase an Louis‘ Schulter und Louis wusste dass das Danke hieß. Die Schultersache wurde ihr Ding, Harry tat es oft wenn Louis ihm Komplimente machte. Louis küsste seine Haare und er war sich sicher Harry wusste dass das Bitte hieß. Es war schön, es war das schönste was Louis je getan hatte und er übertrieb nicht einmal. Harry im Arm zu halten war eines der schönsten Dinge in seinem Leben geworden.

“Ich kenn dich seit 9 Tagen“ flüsterte er in Harry’s Haare “Oh Harry“ er grub seine Nase noch tiefer in die Locken des Jungen “Bleib für immer“

Harry sah zu ihm auf, glas grüne Augen blickten durch dunkle lange Wimpern. Louis schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf.

“Was?“ drängte Harry und packte ihn sanft an seinen Schultern aber Louis schüttelte wieder grinsend seinen Kopf.

Harry machte den Mund um etwas zu sagen aber Gemma steckte ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

“Essen ist…wow ehm Essen ist fertig“ stammelte sie und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Harry wurde rot, er legte seinen Kopf an Louis‘ Schulter ab. Louis lachte und strich ihm über die Haare.

-

Das Essen war nicht so ruhig wie Anne es wohl gewohnt war. Louis lies natürlich seinen Charme spielen und bald waren ihm Anne und Gemma komplett verfallen, gut Harry vielleicht auch aber das war etwas anderes.

“Und dann hat meine Mutter uns verboten den Mixer jemals wieder zu benutzen“

Alle begannen zu lachen, auch Harry. Louis hatte immer wieder aus dem Augenwinkel zu Harry gesehen, um sicher zu gehen dass er alles verstand. Oder auch einfach nur weil der Junge unglaublich breit lächelte und man sowas einfach anstarren musste.

“Und Louis? Hast du eine Freundin?“ Gemma grinste ihn über den Tisch hinweg an, Augenbrauen neugierig angehoben und Harry wurde schlecht. Er wusste dass sie nur spaß machte, ihm wurde trotzdem schlecht.

“Single“ antwortete und stocherte in seinem Essen.

“Okay dass ist nur für Wissenschaftliche Tests, wie viele Freundinnen hattest du schon?“

Louis sah kurz verzweifelt zu Harry der nur nickte.

“Eine Freundin, einen Freund wenn man den Giraffen Typen mitzählt dann waren es insgesamt drei“

Louis hatte viel zu oft Probleme mit Homophobischen Leuten gehabt deswegen war er erleichtert als Anne nickte und ihn warmherzig anlächelte. Gemma grinste und lehnte sich näher.

“Meinst du mit Giraffentyp Harry?“

Harry verschluckte sich an Luft und Louis wurde etwas rot an den Wangen. Aber nur etwas.

“Nein, nein“ antwortete er und klopfte Harry auf den Rücken.

“Gemma lass die Jungs, Louis hat dir Harry schon von dem großen Konzert erzählt?“ fragte Anne unschuldig. Louis spürte wie Harry unwohl hin und her rutschte.

“Ja hat er“

“Oh… zu dir hat er auch gesagt dass er nicht hin gehen will? Er verpasst eine große Chance, ich meine es ist schwer sich eine Zukunft zu sichern, wenn man so ist wie Harry und dann auch noch mit etwas dass einem spaß macht, dort sind diese Talentsucher die einen schulen wollen“ sie zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und warf Harry einen Blick zu den er wohl nur allzu gut kannte, denn er versuchte sich kleiner zu machen. Niemand bemerkte wie er seine Beine und Arme näher an sich zog, außer Louis.

“Es gibt viele Chancen im Leben und wenn das nichts wird, dann wird er bestimmt etwas anderes finden das ihm spaß macht. Harry steckt voller Talent und toller Eigenschaften, er kann so viel und fühlt so viel und er wird so oder so etwas aus seinem Leben machen da bin ich mir sicher. Ich würde mir überhaupt keine Sorgen machen, ich bin jeden Tag von neuem begeistert von ihm und ab und zu wünschte ich würde wissen was in seinem Kopf vorgeht weil er …“

Louis sah von dem Fleck auf dem Küchentisch, auf den er die ganze Zeit über starrte auf und merkte erst jetzt wie sich alle Blicke in seinen Kopf bohrten.

“…jap haha kann ich noch Kartoffeln haben?“

Es war eine Weile Still bis Anne wieder sprach

“Überleg es dir einfach nochmal Schatz, es ist noch eine Woche Anmeldezeit“

\--

Alles hatte damit angefangen dass Louis keine gemütliche Position auf dem Sofa fand auf dem sie lagen. Anne und Gemma waren ausgegangen also hatte Harry Louis gefragt ob er vielleicht zu ihm kommen möchte. Nach ein paar Minuten des Überredens und Bestechens hatte Louis seine Schwester überredet auf die Zwillinge aufzupassen.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden Love Actually zu schauen, mit Untertitel an versteht sich. Louis war auf seinem Platz hin und her gerutscht, hatte seine Beine angezogen und wieder fallen gelassen, hatte seine Beine über Harry gelegt und sie danach überkreuzt.

Nach ein paar Minuten Herumgezappel packte Harry, der den größten Teil des Sofas einnahm weil er ausgebreitet lag, Louis Arm und zog ihn mit einer schnell Bewegung auf ihn. Louis war nicht überrascht, Harry liebte es zu kuscheln, mehr als alles andere. Ab und zu wen Louis auf seinem Bett saß und versuchte etwas Lesen, kroch Harry unter seinem Arm hindurch und legte seinen Kopf auf Louis. Ab und zu Küsste Louis seine Stirn wenn Harry dabei war einzuschlafen, er versuchte dann sein Lächeln vor Louis zu verstecken aber er sah es jedes mal.

Louis kuschelte sich fester an Harry und zog die große flauschige Decke in der er ständig gewickelt war, über die sie. Seinen Kopf legte er auf Harry’s Brust ab, mit der Ausrede, es sei gemütlicher als ein Kissen. Harry hatte nur gelacht und sich wieder zum Fernseher gedreht. Louis spürte diese tiefe Entspanntheit in sich, wenn man vollkommen zufrieden ist. Er war es, mit Harry’s Armen um ihn, Harry’s Geruch und Harry’s Atem an seinen Haaren.

Louis hatte nicht gemerkt dass es dunkler wurde und auch nicht dass der Film zu Ende war. Denn Harry lag unter ihm, Augen geschlossen und tief ein und ausatmend. Er hatte nach der Fernbedienung getastet, den Fernseher ausgemacht und sein Ohr wieder an Harry’s Brust gepresst, ein wenig über seinem Herzen. Das einzige was er hörte war Harry’s und sein eigener Herzschlag, auch wenn seiner um die 100 Meilen per Stunde Schlug. Harry sah so verletzlich aus, Lippen ein wenig geöffnet und die Locken auf dem ganzen Kissen verteilt. 

Louis hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht genau woher dass beißende Gefühl tief in seinem Magen kam aber es war nicht gut, ganz und gar nicht. Etwas machte ihm große Angst.

Es war wohl eine Stunde vergangen als Louis aus seinem leichten Schlaf gerissen wurde. Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt, schwer atmend, mit Louis auf ihm was ein wenig seltsam aussah und sich auch seltsam anfühlte. Die kleine Leselampe im eck spendete gerade genug Licht um ihre Gesichter zu beleuchten. Harry sah ängstlich zu Louis und seufzte dann erleichtert als er in die Augen des Jungen blickte.

“Hei Haz was ist?“ fragte er müde und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen. Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn sanft an. Louis konnte den durchdringenden Blick von Harry nicht stand halten und haute ihm leicht auf die Backe, wirklich nur ganz leicht.

“Ich dachte du wärst weg“ flüsterte Harry und nahm Louis Hand, die langsam von seinem Gesicht glitt in seine eigene viel größere.

“Alles ist gut, ich bin da und gehe nicht, lass uns schlafen ja?“

Harry lächelte und lies sich wieder zurück in ihr weiches Nest fallen. Louis bis sich unsicher auf die Lippe als er seinen alten Platz wieder einnahm. Harry legte seine Arme um Louis‘ Rücken und hielt ihn fest an sich.

Als Louis noch ein mal zu ihm raufschielte wusste er wovor er Angst hatte. Er hatte Angst dieses Gesicht nicht immer neben ihm zu sehen, er hatte Angst diese Haut nie wieder berühren zu können und er hatte Angst dass er ohne Harry nicht mehr Leben konnte. Er hatte es oft in Filmen gehört oder in Büchern gelesen.

“Das schlimmste was dir passieren kann ist jemandem nahe zu kommen, denn an jedem Punkt eures Lebens könnte er plötzlich einfach das Interesse verlieren, sich neu verlieben, sterben und von dir bleibt nichts mehr zurück“ flüsterte Louis und wenn er eins wusste, dann dass er absolut hin und weg von diesem Jungen war.

-

Anne hatte sie geweckt.

“Ich hab Jay angerufen und ihr bescheid gesagt, ich mach gleich Frühstück“ hatte sie ihnen gesagt und war mit einem Mütterlichen lächeln wieder davon gegangen. Harry war rot als er seine Arme von Louis löste und schüchtern auf seiner Lippe herumkaute. Louis wollte ihn Küssen. Er tat es nicht. Stattdessen drückte er noch mal Harry’s Hand und stand dann auf um Anne in die Küche zu folgen.

“Hat er ruhig geschlafen?“ fragte sie als Louis sich im Türrahmen räusperte. Ihre Stimme war besorgt.

Louis war ein wenig überrumpelt von der Frage “Ja, naja einmal ist er aufgewacht aber wir sind wieder eingeschlafen“ antwortete er, unsicher wie viel er erzählen sollte.

“Tee?“

“Gern, danke“

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und eine schwere stille brach über sie herein als sie beide an ihrem Tee nippten. Louis hörte Gemma mit Harry reden, verstand aber nicht ganz was sie sagten, er wollte sie auch nicht belauschen.

“Als Harry klein war“ begann sie und rührte in der Tasse herum “Wir dachten es wäre völlig ok dass er nicht schreit, aber er regierte nicht als Gemma mal einen Geburtstagsballon neben ihm hatte platzen lassen“

Louis konnte das leiden in ihren Augen sehen aber sagte nichts, versuchte nur nicht zu traurig auszusehen.

“Ich hab immer versucht das beste für ihn zu tun weißt du Louis aber er weigert sich jede Hilfe anzunehmen“

“Mit ihm ist doch alles in Ordnung wieso Hilfe?“ fragte Louis vorsichtig

“Er hat diese Albträume, ich weißt selbst nicht was es ist er sagt es mir ja nicht. Er beginnt Nachts zu schreien, aus voller Stimme und mit all seiner Kraft, er weint und schreit Louis, fast jede Nacht“

Anne sah Müde aus, krank. Sie blinzelte ihre Tränen zurück.

“Tut mir leid mit Gemma kann ich nicht darüber reden ich weiß nicht“

Louis schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf

“Nein Anne, wirklich ist okay. Wieso tut er das?“

“Das ist nicht ganz selten, viele Kinder die nichts hören können beginnen zu schreien oder krach zu machen, sie versuchen etwas zu hören. Harry versucht es so oft und er wird nie etwas hören“

Louis wollte seinen Kopf schütteln und ihr sagen dass alles gut wird, aber es würde nicht gut werden.

“Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Soll…soll ich mal mit ihm reden?“

“Nein, kannst du einfach… kannst du für ihn da sein, ich kann es nicht, er hat mich aus seinem Leben ausgeschlossen und wie es aussieht tust du ihm gut“

Louis spürte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Anne holte wieder Luft um etwas zu sagen aber Harry kam in die Küche und sie verstummte. Louis klopfte lächelnd auf den Platz neben sich.

Harry hatte sich Stirnrunzelnd neben Louis gesetzt. Er konnte praktisch in der Luft spüren über was sie geredet hatten. Harry beugte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite und begann in Gebärdensprache mit seiner Mutter zu reden. Louis verschränkte seine Arme und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Er wusste dass Harry das nur tat wenn er nicht wollte dass Louis wusste über was er sprach und Louis nahm sich jedes mal vor Gebärdensprache zu lernen.

\--

“Ich wollte nur Fußball spielen tut mir Leid, die Zeit vertreiben“ Louis joggte vor Harry her aber der rollte nur mit den Augen und stampfte weiter wütend vor sich hin. Er war nicht wirklich sauer aber er mochte es Louis ein wenig leiden zu lassen und Louis lies es durchgehen.

“Ich wollte dich nicht Faulen, tut mir leid dass du hingefallen bist“ Louis versuchte zwanghaft nicht zu lachen bei der Erinnerung daran wie Harry über seine langen Füße gestolpert und mit dem Gesicht im Gras gelandet war.

Vielleicht war Fußball im Park doch keine so gute Idee. Aber Louis war keine andere Methode um Zeit zu schinden eingefallen. Sie gingen still nebeneinander her bis sie bei Louis Haus angekommen waren.

“Übrigens hab ich einen Grund dir Sauer zu sein“ sagte Louis und stemmte eine Hand in seine Hüfte.

Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Louis sperrte die Tür auf aber hielt sie mit seiner Hand noch geschlossen.

“Du hast mir nicht gesagt dass du heut Geburtstag hast“

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um etwas zu sagen aber Louis nahm schnell seine Hand und zog ihn ins Haus. Zwei kleine Mädchen kamen ihm mit Luftballons in den Armen entgegengerannt und attackierten seine Beine.

Der ganze Tomlinson Haushalt umarmte Harry und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. Jay hatte ihn als letzte in ihre Arme gezogen, seine Stirn geküsst und ihm dann noch mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag gewünscht und dass er immer hier willkommen sei egal was ist. Harry bedankte sich ohne Pause und versuchte die ganzen kleinen Pakete in seinen Armen zu balancieren. Seine Backen waren rot und seine Augen groß.

Irgendwann hatte Louis seine Hand genommen und ihn in sein Zimmer gebracht. Wo er nur noch ein leises "Louis" herausbrachte und in die Arme des Jungen trottete. Es war vielleicht doch ein wenig überwältigend für Harry, was für Louis ein normaler Geburtstagsmorgen war.

Louis lachte, strich ihm sanft über die Wange und wog ihn von einer Seite zur anderen bevor er ihn auf Armesbreite weghielt und dann zum Bett führte.

“Oh Gott du siehst aus als ob du Weinst, wein nicht! Pass auf“

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte möglichst nicht auf den Haufen Geschenke die auf dem Bett lagen zu achten. Er hatte immer nur Gemma und seine Mutter und auf einmal so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe zu bekommen war überwältigend.

Louis setzte sich neben ihn und strich mit den Fingern über die rote Schachtel in seiner Hand.

“Okay zuerst das“ er hielt Harry die kleine Box hin. Harry strich über den weichen Stoff und zog dann an der Schleife.

Louis sah nervös zu wie Harry die Kette vorsichtig herausnahm. Sein Mund wurde zu einem ‘O‘ und er sah Louis erstaunt an.

“Ich weiß nicht ich hab sie gesehen und weil du trägst immer diese Kette mit diesem Papierflieger und du hast gesagt sie bedeutet dir viel weil sie von deiner Großmutter ist also wollte ich auch etwas was dir viel bedeutet und von mir ist und ich dachte mir was ist besser als eine kleine Geige?“

Louis machte seinen Mund wieder zu und Harry’s Blick kroch von Louis Mund wieder zu seinen Augen. Harry’s Augen waren voller Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit und Louis versuchte das Gefühl in seinem Magen zu ignorieren.

Harry betrachtete den kleinen Anhänger eine Weile und drehte ihn von Seite zu Seite und zog Louis dann in eine Umarmung.

“Danke, Danke, Danke“ Flüsterte er immer wieder und Louis wollte Weinen aber er tat es nicht. Er hatte Gemma damals gefragt was Harry gerne zum Geburtstag hätte und sie hatte keine Ahnung. Also musste er es selbst herausfinden und um ehrlich zu sein war er stolz auf seine Wahl.

Louis Hand lag in Harry’s Haaren wo er immer wieder mit einer Locke spielte, so wie er es oft tat, es entspannte Harry. Deswegen tat er es, nur wegen Harry. Nicht weil er es liebte wie sich seine Haare anfühlen.

Harry lächelte ihn an und machte sich dann die Kette mit dem Papierflieger ab. Er hielt sie Louis hin und es dauerte kurz bis er verstand.

“Ich soll sie tragen?“

Harry nickte.

“Die ist doch von deiner Großmutter oder nicht? Die dir so viel bedeutet Harry du spinnst“

“zieh sie an“

Louis seufzte und machte sich die Kette um. Während Harry sich die andere ummachte.

“Ich komm mir vor wie 12, als würden wir Freundschaftskettchen tauschen“

Harry schmunzelte und lies sich auf dem Bett zurückfallen. Füße auf Louis‘ Schoß.

Louis spielte ein wenig mit Harry’s Zehen, was den Jungen ab und zu zum kichern brachte.

“Okay ehm sei mir nicht böse okay? Es ist völlig deine Entscheidung und du musst absolut nicht hingehen ich bin so oder so stolz auf dich aber ich ja hab dich bei diesem Konzertding angemeldet“

Harry setzte sich auf und sah Louis entsetzt an.

“Tut mir leid Babe, ich weiß du hast es satt was Leute denken was das beste für dich wäre aber ich bin mir sicher vor Leuten aufzutreten würde dir unglaublich gut tun. Und du musst nicht“

Harry starrte ihn noch eine Weile an, sein Gesicht stur und unlesbar. Doch bevor Louis weitere Argumente bringen konnte hatte Harry sich schon beide Hände ins Gesicht gedrückt und stöhnte ergeben.

Louis lies ein “Yeah“ herraus. Viel zu laut und viel zu hell. In diesem Moment war er froh dass Harry ihn nicht gehört hatte. Nein, der hatte sich wieder zurückgelegt und seinen Kopf im Kissen vergraben, immer wieder vor sich hin grummelnd, als würde er hören was er sagte.

Louis lachte über den Jungen und presste sich zwischen ihn und die Wand so dass er seine Arme von hinten um Harry schlingen konnte. Louis strich ihm die Locken aus dem Gesicht und lies seine Hand dann in seinen Haaren ruhen.

Er konnte nichts sagen, weil Harry seine Lippen eh nicht sehen konnte aber er konnte eine Hand an Harry’s Bauch legen und ihn leicht kitzeln und wenn es sich nicht für dieses Kichern zu Leben lohnte. Ja Louis mochte Harry, vielleicht zu sehr für sein eigenes Wohlergehen. Vielleicht war das aber auch gar nicht so schlimm.

Als Louis das nächste mal bei den Styles Daheim war wurde er von zwei Frauen attackiert und mit Küssen überseht.

“Wie Daheim“ sagte er als sie sich beide von ihm gelöst hatten.

“Louis! Harry meinte du hast ihn angemeldet und er will mitmachen wegen dir, ich kann dir nicht genug danken“ Anne umarmte ihn wieder. Louis küsste ihre Backe und tätschelte ihr noch mal den Rücken bevor er sich von ihr trennte. Sein Blick viel auf den Jungen der neben seiner Schwester stand, mit einem schüchternen Lachen.

“Hei Loverboy“ sagte Louis grinsend und machte ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu, nahm den Anhänger, die kleine Geige in die Hand und begutachtete ihn noch mal stolz. Er selbst hatte die Flugzeugkette an, versteckt natürlich.

Louis zog etwas an der Kette bis Harry’s Gesicht nahe an seinem war, zu nah. Louis viel wohl etwas zu spät ein dass ein Kumpel normalerweise dem anderen Kumpel nicht so in die Augen starrte. Mit einem Husten trat er einen Schritt zurück du ignorierte gekonnt die Blicke der Weiblichen Wesen in dem Raum.

“Wann ist dein Auftritt?“ fragte Louis und Harry’s Gesicht wurde blass und seine Augen weit und Louis hatte noch eine Arme ausgebreitet als Harry mit einem frustrierten Geräusch seinen Kopf in Louis‘ Schulter vergrub.

Um sie rum entfernten sich Fußschritte. Louis packte seine Schultern, fester als er sollte und hielt Harry von sich weg.

“Hei, du kannst das, dass weißt du. Deine Mutter weiß das und Gemma weiß das und ich sowieso. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen Babe, ja? Du kannst alles ich glaub an dich und das reicht“

Er wusste er hätte Zeichensprache lernen sollen. Denn als Harry lächelte und ein Kreuz über Louis Herzen Zeichnete hätte er gerne gewusst was er antworten sollte.

\--

 

Louis versuchte nicht entsetzt auszusehen als Harry seinen Kopf schüttelte.

"Wie? Du warst noch nie dort? Bist du dein Leben lang nur in diesem Zimmer gesessen?" Louis sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus schock und Verwirrung an. Gut vielleicht hatte er das recht dazu. Aber nur weil Harry noch nie im südlichen Teil ihrer beschissenen kleinen Stadt war, da wo sich immer alle jungen Leute trafen. Es gab Clubs, Bars, alte Spielplätze in denen nur noch Gangs von Jugendlichen saßen und rauchten, es gab sogar einen Skaterplatz. Alles in einem, dort war der einzige Ort an dem man spaß haben konnte.

"Okay Haz, wir machen einen Ausflug" verkündete Louis stolz.

Harry sah ihn mit seinem Welpenblick an, den er immer benutze wenn Louis dabei war ihm den letzten Keks wegzuessen oder entscheiden wollte was sie im Fernsehen sahen. Harry gewann jedes mal.

Doch diesmal lachte Louis nur und tätschelte Harry’s Backe bevor er seine Hand nahm und ihn mit sich zog, das wurde auch ihr Ding, Louis der Harry hinter sich her zog.

"Anne wir sind spazieren"

"Seit vorsichtig"

"Absolut"

Harry hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt wie nah Louis seiner Familie stand und wie nah Harry den Tomlinsons stand. Es war nicht schlecht, ganz im Gegenteil es war wunderbar, nur ungewohnt

-

"Du musst den Jogurt dort probieren, den kannst du mischen und son’ scheiß" Louis zeigte auf den kleinen Laden an dem ein Teil der Wand mit einem Graffiti besprüht war. Harry hatte dieser Teil immer Angst gemacht, Häuser mit Graffiti waren immer ein Zeichen für schlechtes.

Louis bestellte sich einen Jogurt mit Früchten und Harry suchte Minutenlang die verschiedensten Süßigkeiten als topping heraus.

Louis hatte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt als Harry den großen Becher voller buntem Zeug entgegen nahm.

“Süßes für einen süßen Jungen” er stieß Harry leicht mit seiner Schulter und Harry wurde rot.

Sie spazierten an geschlossenen Eisdielen und alten Spielplätzen vorbei. Niemand von den Leuten die herumgingen oder sich in Gruppen unterhielten schenkte ihnen groß Beachtung. Ab und zu hob Louis seine Hand oder nickte jemandem zu.

"Bist du… oft hier" fragte Harry zögernd und rutschte näher an Louis als eine Gruppe von Jungs an ihnen vorbeilief.

"Nah, früher war ich öfter hier aber nein musste zu oft auf die Mädels aufpassen und Schule und so“

Harry nickte und Louis lächelte ihm beruhigend an.

"Schau, siehst du den Baum da? Mit der Schaukel?"

Harry folgte Louis ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger und sein Blick fiel auf einen alten großen Baum mit einer Schaukel, die um eine der dicken Äste befestigt war.

Es sah unglaublich kitschig und wunderschön aus. Sie waren am Rand eines der alten Parks wo kaum Leute waren. Die Frühlingssonne schien sanft durch die Blätter und Harry fühlte sich lebendig.

Louis zog ihn an der Hand und klopfte dann auf die Schaukel. Er zögerte kurz und setzte sich dann. Louis begann ihn an zuschubsen und Harry lachte wie ein Kind als er sich an den Seilen festhielt und den Wind im Gesicht genoss.

So ging das eine Weile bis Louis sich lachend ins Gras setzte und Harry beobachtete, wie der grinsend leicht hin und her schaukelte. Louis wollte ihm erzählen dass er diese Schaukel damals für seine Geschwister gebaut hatte weil sie am Spielplatz immer geärgert wurden aber Harry sah ihn gerade nicht an also lies er es bleiben.

Harry ignorierte Louis Blick, ignorierte wie seine ganze Haut zu kribbeln begann und spielte stattdessen mit einem der Seile das die Schaukel hielt. Seine innere Ruhe wurde erst gebrochen als Louis sich ein wenig größer machte und sein ganzes Gesicht sich aufhellte.

Harry blickte neugierig in die Richtung, in die Louis grinste und sah drei Jungs. Ihm wurde schlecht. Unsicher sah er zu Louis aber der war aufgesprungen um jeden von den Jungen in die Arme zu nehmen. Hätte Harry es nicht besser gewusst hätte er gesagt dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen war Eifersucht.

“Ey Tommo ich wusste ja dass du uns in den Ferien vernachlässigen wirst aber dass du alles absagst“ sagte Niall und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Louis wollte ihnen nicht sagen dass der Junge auf der Schaukel der Grund dafür war aber sie schienen auch selbst darauf zu kommen. Liam war der erste der erste der auf Harry zukam.

Harry bekam Panik und war wie versteinert auf der Schaukel sitzen geblieben. Liam machte das anscheinend nichts aus denn er setzte sich einfach auf den Boden und lehnte sich an den Baum.

“Hi ich bin Liam“ stellte er sich vor. Harry kaute zögernd auf seiner Lippe und musterte den Jungen mit den Muskeln. Er würde gefährlich aussehen, hätte er nicht dieses Gesicht eines Kindes.

“Ich bin Harry“

Die anderen hatten sich neben die Jungs in Gras gesetzt und stoppten ihre Gespräche als alle Blicke auf Harry fielen. Louis schämte sich für seine Freunde, ja er sprach ein wenig anders aber dass war kein Grund ihn so anzustarren. Louis wollte nicht dass Harry so im Mittelpunkt stand, nicht dass er es ihm nicht gönnte, er wusste nur dass Harry das ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Also stand er auf, trat hinter die Schaukel und legte seine Hände auf Harry’s Schultern ab, in der Hoffnung es würde ihn beruhigen.

“Das ist Harry“ sagte Louis und warf seinen Freunden einen scharfen Blick zu. Er wusste wie sie sein konnten.

“Hab dich hier nie gesehen, woher kommst du?“ fragte Liam und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite.

“Von hier, ich gehe nicht auf eure Schule“ sagte Harry langsam, bei dem Versuch jedes Wort richtig auszusprechen.

Liam flüsterte Niall etwas zu, sein Mund fiel auf und er sah Harry geschockt an.

“Du bist taub?“ fragte er und kassierte dafür von Liam einen schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Harry grinste über die beiden Jungs und nickte, er war es gewöhnt diese Frage zu bekommen, es war nichts dabei, nur das Verhalten der Leute danach war immer anders.

“Und du verstehst was wir sagen? Das ist cool wie machst du das?“ fragte Niall begeistert und Liam klinkte sich in die Fragen mit ein. Harry war etwas überwältigt von den vielen Fragen aber begann sich schnell mit den beiden zu unterhalten. Zayn kramte nach der Packung Zigaretten und warf Louis seinen ‘hei lass und reden-Blick‘ zu.

Mit den Augen rollend folgte Louis Zayn ein wenig zur Seite, Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt mit Niall und Liam zu reden dass er nicht mal merkte wie Louis sich entfernte.

“Du hättest deinem besten Freund erzählen können dass du wieder nen‘ Freund hast“ sagte Zayn und versuchte beleidigt zu klingen. Es klappte nicht.

“Wir sind nicht zusammen“

Zayn zog eine Augenbraue hoch und zündete die Zigarette, die locker zwischen seinen Lippen hing an.

“Alles klar Lou, und wie ist das so?“ er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug

“Was?“

“Wie kommst du damit klar? Man kann doch mit so jemandem nichts anfangen“ er deutete mit seiner Hand kurz auf Harry.

Louis lächelte.  
Er wusste dass niemand von seinen Freunden es wirklich verstehen würde, wie er so viel Zeit mit jemandem verbringen konnte der so wenig sprach und nichts hörte. Er wusste, sie würden nie verstehen können wie er so viel für einen stillen tauben Jungen empfinden konnte.

Louis wusste so viel über Harry, mehr als er über all seine Freunde wusste. Er kannte Harry von Innen, außen und von allen Seiten, als wäre er durchsichtig. Er war wie ein Wolkenloser Himmel, poliertes Glas, klares Wasser. Louis dachte oft dass war was er am meisten an Harry liebte, aber er war sich nicht sicher. Denn es war etwas in ihm, etwas viel tiefer dass Louis nie sah, nie anfassen konnte.

Harry würde ihn vielleicht mal heranlassen, tiefer. Irgendwann aber es hatte seine Zeit.

Zayn sah ihn immer noch fragend an, die Zigarette zur hälfte zu Ende geraucht.

“Ich komm damit klar, ich würde es nicht anders wollen“ sagte er ernst und dass war auch das einzige war er dazu sagte. Zayn sah ihn eine Weile unsicher an, schmiss dann die Zigarette auf den Boden und trat sie aus.

“Gut wie du meinst, ich wollte dich noch was fragen, Liam und Niall haben ein ‘Date‘ oder sonst irgendwas im Kino und Perrie wollte mit mir Schlittschuhlaufen…“

Louis begann zu Lachen und schüttelte bereits seinen Kopf

“Ach komm ich will mich da nicht allein blamieren komm schon du kannst Harold mitnehmen“

Zayn warf ihm den ‘wir sind Freunde seit dem Kindergarten-Blick‘ zu und Louis seufzte. Zayn hatte es wirklich drauf mit seinen Blicken. Zayn grinste triumphierend und Louis machte sich auf den Weg zu den anderen, die immer noch begeistert miteinander Sprachen, Louis Herz machte einen Hüpfer.

Er schlich sich hinter Harry und erschreckte ihn als er seine Arme um den Jungen schlang und sein Kinn auf Harry’s Kopf ablegte. Harry lachte und legte seine Hände auf Louis Arme, es war ein schwacher versuch seine Arme wegzuschieben. Louis lachte und kam wieder auf die andere Seite.

“Hei Haz, was denkst du über Schlittschuhlaufen?“

Louis hatte mit vielen Reaktionen gerechnet, gleichgültiges Schulterzucken, ängstliches verwirrt drein schauen und so weiter. Aber nie dachte er dass sich das Gesicht des Jungen aufhellt wie ein verdammter Weihnachtsbaum.

“Ich war mit Gemma immer Schlittschuhlaufen, gehen wir?“ er sah so begeistert aus dass Louis die Tatsache dass er nicht Schlittschuhlaufen konnte einfach ignorierte und nickte.

-

Sie waren mit Zayn mitgefahren, der Perrie abgeholt hatte. Louis mochte das Mädchen schon immer, sie dachte immer an alles. Deswegen wunderte er sich kein bisschen als sie ins Auto stieg und Handschuhe und Mützen verteilte und dann begann fröhlich vor sich hin zu erzählen.

Louis hatte vergessen wie sehr er Schlittschuhfahren hasste. Harry, der sonst immer herumstand als würde er angst haben jemandem im weg zu stehen, bewegte sich auf dem Eis noch eleganter als Perrie. Louis staunte nur als er wieder auf seinem Hintern landete und Harry auf ihn zu geschlittert kam.

“Grins nicht zu“ sagte Louis und wartete darauf dass Harry ihm wieder auf half.

Harry griff nach Louis Hand und versuchte nicht zu breit zu lächeln als er ihre Finger durch die Handschuhe verschränkte und Louis langsam mit sich mit zog.

Es war nicht so viel los, wie auch in so einer kleinen Stadt. Sie drehten ihre Kreise, besonders langsam und immer wenn Louis ins schwanken kam hatte Harry ihn mit einem Griff unter seinen Ellbogen. Harry’s Backen waren rot und seine Lippen pink und seine Augen grün und Louis war verloren.

Perrie kam lächelnd auf die beiden zu und löste ihre Hände.

“Ich nehme Harry, muss mal mit einem Profi fahren“ sagte sie und zog Harry mit sich.

Zayn und Louis seufzten fast zur gleichen Zeit.

“Du und Harry seit süß zusammen man“

Louis lachte

“Danke, aber er sieht süß aus und ich falle hin“

“Du stehst auf ihn, du hast ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt als wär er Gott oder sowas“ sagte Zayn und gab ihm einen leichten schubs, was Louis ins schwanken brachte.

“Wenn du nichts von Harry willst dann meld dich bei Nick“ Zayn grinste ihn an und Louis sah ihn Stirnrunzelnd an.

“Was soll ich mit dem?“

“Er steht offensichtlich auf dich?“

“Wow das heißt nicht dass ich was von ihm will oh Gott Zayn widerlich“

Zayn lachte

“Ich meinte nur, du hattest lang keinen Sex mehr oder? Geht’s dir gut?“

Louis rollte mit den Augen und schubste Zayn, etwas zu fest und er fiel aufs Eis.

-

Die Autofahrt war leise. Harry sah erschöpft aus also bot Louis ihm an sich an ihn zu lehnen aber Harry ignorierte ihn einfach und starrte stattdessen aus dem Fenster.

Louis gab Zayn Harry’s Adresse. Etwas stimmte nicht und das spürte Louis, also stieg er einfach mit aus als sie angekommenen waren aber Harry stampfte an ihm vorbei ins Haus. Verwirrt sah er noch mal zu Zayn der dem Jungen besorgt besorgt hinter her sah.

“Fährst du mit?“ fragte Perrie durch das geöffnete Fenster.

“Nein, Nein fahrt ruhig“ er winkte ihnen kurz bevor er Harry folgte.

Er konnte keine drei Schritte ins Haus machen da war Anne schon auf ihn zugelaufen, eine Hand in die Hüfte gestemmt.

“Ich hab doch gesagt ihr sollt vorsichtig sein, was ist passiert Louis wieso weint Harry?“

Louis blinzelte ein paar mal.

“Das ist eine gute Frage und der geh ich jetzt mal nach“ sagte er schnell und joggte an ihr vorbei die Treppe hoch. Er wusste dass Harry’s Zimmer nicht zugesperrt war, Anne hatte ihm den Schlüssel weggenommen nachdem er sich für Tage dort eingeschlossen hatte.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hindurch. Harry lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, schniefend und mit fest geschlossenen Augen. Louis setzte sich an die Bett kannte und streichelte sanft über Harry’s Arm. Der zuckte zusammen und sah Louis traurig an.

Harry sagte nichts aber Louis konnte ihn lesen wie sein liebstes Buch. Seine ganzen Emotionen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen wieder wenn er Louis so ansah.

“Haz“ sagte Louis leise aber Harry richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Decke. Das schniefen war nicht besser geworden und die nächste Träne rollte Harry’s Backe herunter. Louis griff mit der einen Hand nach seinem Kinn und mit der anderen nach seiner Hand. Er drehte Harry’s Kopf sanft zu ihm und hielt seine Hand so fest wie er nur konnte, ohne ihm wehzutun.

“Was hab ich getan? Kannst du’s mir wenigstens sagen?“

Harry starrte ihn eine Weile an und schluchzte wieder.

“Es...ich dachte ich bin dumm“ stotterte Harry vor sich hin, sein Blick Louis‘ nicht verlassend.

“Nein, nein Baby du bist nicht dumm sag mir was du hast du weißt ich bin der letzte der dich verurteilt“ Louis wischte mit seinem Daumen über Harry’s Backe um die Tränen wegzuwischen. Harry lächelte und setzte sich ein wenig auf. 

“Du hast mit… Zayn geredet und er hat gesagt dass jemand … und du hast gesagt er ist w-widerlich und du würdest nie was…“ Harry brach den Satz ab. Aber Louis hatte verstanden und sah den Jungen sanft an.

“Wir haben über einen Jungen aus meiner Schule geredet Haz, oh Gott du dachtest ich meine dich oder?“

Harry schluckte schwer und sah durch seine glasigen Augen hoch zu Louis

“Er meinte Nick, so ein Idiot der mir hinterhergerannt ist in der Schule, von dem will ich nichts der ist seltsam. Du bist doch nicht widerlich oder sonst was Harry, du bist alles was ich habe“ Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern aber mehr brauchte es auch nicht für Harry Louis in seine Arme zu ziehen.

Harry drückte seine Nase in Louis‘ Schulter und er wusste dass Harry Danke sagte.

Louis drückte sich ein wenig weg und strich Harry’s Haare zurück.  
“Du musst nicht Danke sagen und hast du uns übers ganze Stadion weg belauscht?“ Louis sah ihn amüsiert an. Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und grinste.

“Idiot“ sagte Louis sanft.

Harry brach ihren Blickkontakt nicht als er mit seinem Finger ein Kreuz auf Louis Brust zeichnete, ein wenig über seinem Herzen. Louis nahm sich vor nachzuschlagen was das bedeutete. 

\--

Harry war ein Wrack. Die Autofahrt über hatte er sich eingeredet dass alles gut war und er sich absolut keine Sorgen machen sollte. Nun stand er hinter der Bühne im Backstage bereich und wollte Weinen. Er zitterte und hielt Gemmas Hand so fest sie würde wohl blaue Flecken bekommen aber das war gerade nicht das Hauptproblem.

Es war nur so, dort saß Jay mit den Zwillingen und Felicite und Charlotte. Seine Mutter neben Louis‘ und Gemma würde in ein paar Minuten ihren Platz neben den Frauen einnehmen. Gott, sogar Perrie und Zayn waren dort. Es war toll, es war einfach super so viel Unterstützung zu haben. Leider fehlte die Person die er sich am aller meisten wünschte. Er fasste sich mit seiner freien Hand an den Geigenanhänger um seinen Hals und sprach stumme Gebete.

“Harry, er kommt versprochen“ Gemma sprach langsam. Es machte Harry noch frustrierter und die Tatsache dass ihr Blick Angst und Wut zugleich enthielt machte es kein Stück besser.

Die Minuten vergingen und Harry’s Nervosität erreichte ihren Höhepunkt als eine Frau mit Headset und Klemmbrett auf ihn zu gestöckelt kam “Styles?“ fragte sie. Harry starrte sie an aber brachte kein Wort heraus.

“Das ist er“ sagte Gemma und drückte seine Hand.

“1 Minute“ sagte sie und so schnell wie sie kam war wieder verschwunden.

Harry lies seine Finger wieder über die Kette streichen, als würde sie Louis herbeibeschwören. Die Sekunden vergingen und jedes mal wenn er nervös einen Blick ins Publikum warf wurde ihm schlecht. Das zittern wurde schlimmer.

“Harry Styles“ rief eine Stimme und Gemma stupste ihn an.

“Du bist dran, du schaffst das!“ Sie zog ihn noch mal in eine Umarmung und Küsste seine Backe. Bevor sie davon lief um noch rechtzeitig im Publikum zu sein.

Er vermisste Louis‘ Hände.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug machte er sich auf den Weg die paar Stufen zur Bühne hinauf. Ein Schritt, noch ein Schritt. Es war etwas beruhigend die ganzen Leute nicht hören zu müssen, aber sie waren vermutlich eh still als Harry auf die Bühne kam.

Er wiederholte Louis‘ Worte in seinem Kopf, wie ein Mantra.

Schultern zurück, kurz lächeln, Augen zu, spielen, wunderbar sein wie immer. Es beruhigte ihn.

Harry lies seinen Blick wieder über die Leute schweifen, lächelte seine Familie an. Er zählte die Tomlinsons zu seiner Familie. Anne hob ihre Hände und winkte während Jay zwei Daumen hoch zeigte. Er grinste und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden ob Louis da war spielte er, seine Augen waren zu und er versuchte sich gehen zu lassen. Es klappte nur halb. Blaue Augen trieben ihn durch das Stück. Es war nicht mal negativ, er versuchte Louis Gesicht in seinem Kopf nicht zu ignorieren, nein er spielte es, er spielte Louis. Er spielte Louis' blaue Augen, und wie er Harry anfasste und wie sich Louis‘ Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut anfühlten, wenn sie ihre Kreise drehten. Er spielte wie gerne er seine dünnen Lippen küssen würde und wie gerne er den Namen Louis ausgesprochen hören würde, seine Stimme gerne hören würde. Harry spielte.

Als er seine Augen öffnete und die Arme zur Seite fallen lies, standen alle. Sie klatschen und ihre Münder bewegten sich als würden sie schreien, niemand schreit bei einem Geigenkonzert. Doch als er den Blick seiner Mutter suchte fand er einen anderen. Einen Jungen mit einer Brust die sich schnell hob und senkte und einem Blick mit so viel Bewunderung dass Harry’s Brust sich zuschnürte. Er verneigte sich mit roten Backen und joggte die Treppe wieder herunter.

Er hatte gerade seine Geige wieder in ihre Tasche gelegt als seine Schwester ihn attackierte. Danach kam seine Mutter und sie versuchten ihm beide klarzumachen wie stolz sie auf ihn waren. Er konnte sie nicht hören aber er sah es an ihrem Blick, in ihren Augen.

Louis lächelte ihn an als Harry wieder hochsah. Es war fast schon magisch. Louis mit dem übertieben bunten Blumenstrauß und dem übertrieben stolzen Blick mit viel zu viel Liebe, Louis mit diesem lächeln dass sich in eine Seele brennen konnte.

"Haz, tut mir leid ich war pünktlich und dann war mir klar ich hatte keine Blumen also bin ich losgejoggt und dann wusste ich nicht welche Farbe man für so einen Anlass kauft, ich bin so ein idiot"

“Haz“ war das einzige was er noch sagte bevor er sich auf den Jungen schmiss und in der Umarmung fast die Blumen zerquetschte. Harry lachte und drückte seine Nase an Louis Schulter und fischte vorsichtig die Blumen zwischen ihnen hervor bevor er sie zur Seite hielt, wie erwartet nahm sie ihm jemand ab.

Louis Finger drückten sich stärker in Harry’s Rücken und Louis drückte sich noch näher an ihn und seine Finger pressten noch fester und Harry verstand die Frage und er nickte in Louis‘ Schulter und er spürte Louis lachen an seinem Nacken und nickte noch fester.

Louis lehnte sich ein wenig zurück strich mit einer Hand über Harry’s Backe, sah ihn einen Moment einfach nur an, von den Augen bis zu den Lippen und Küsste Harry.

Und es war perfekt.

Harry vergrub seine Arme in Louis‘ Hüften und Louis zog Harry an seinem Nacken noch näher und ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander. Sie waren wie ein Feuerwerk das endlich explodierte.

Louis trennte sich grinsend von ihm, drückte Harry noch einen Kuss auf die Nase und aufs Kinn und Umarmte ihn noch mal.

“Ich bin so so stolz auf dich Haz“

Harry war glücklich. Er war noch glücklicher als Louis ein Kreuz über Harry’s Herzen machte.

Louis hatte nachgelesen es heißt Ich liebe dich.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

“Mummy“ schrie Phoebe und kam in die Küche gelaufen, dicht gefolgt von Daisy.

“Harry und Louis sind wieder da“ rief Daisy und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab.

“Wir waren nur eine Woche weg“ rief Louis und drückte die zwei Blondschöpfe die in seine Arme gelaufen kamen fest an sich. Nachdem sie mit Louis fertig waren schmissen sie sich auf Harry der sie breit lächelnd in seine Arme nahm.

“Hast du uns was mitgebracht Harry?“ Phoebe bewegte ihre Hände während sie sprach. Louis war stolz sagen zu können dass seine Schwestern mit ihm Gebärdensprache gelernt hatten weil sie besser mit Harry reden wollten.

Harry lachte “Zayn hat die Geschenke dabei“ sagte er und tippte den beiden Mädchen auf die Nase bevor er Louis anlächelte. Die beiden Mädchen liefen aus der Haustür und riefen laut “Onkel Zayn“ gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch.

Louis lachte und Harry sah ihn fragend an. “Die Mädchen haben Zayn umgehauen“  
Harry schmunzelte und kam rüber zu Louis und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Louis schloss seine Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Harry’s Lippen auf seinen.

“Okay Jungs“ rief Jay und die beiden trennten sich von einander “wie war es in London?“

Sie haben die letzte Ferienwoche alle in dem Bungalo von Harry’s Dad verbracht. Harry meinte es wäre der perfekte Ort um sich zu entspannten und sich näher zu kommen und wer wäre Louis dazu nein zu sagen? Leider hatte Niall davon erfahren und bettelte mitkommen zu dürfen und so nahmen sie einfach Niall, Zayn und Liam mit. Louis wollte am liebsten in der Erinnerung daran leben, wie Harry ihn über das Lagerfeuer hinweg angesehen hatte, wie er redete, still war, wie sie kuschelten, Küssten, Liebe machten.

“Es war toll“ sagte Louis und zwinkerte Harry zu. Seinem Harry. Der Junge den er für immer anstarren wollte und Louis war sich sicher er würde so schnell nicht von ihm loskommen, er wollte es auch gar nicht.

Harry’s Entschuldigungen sind sanft und immer vorsichtig. Seine Wut ist dunkel und voller Kraft, seine Trauer ist kalt und von Dauer, wie Regen. Seine Liebe brennt so hell dass Louis es manchmal gar nicht aushält und wegschauen muss, auch wenn er sich insgeheim immer nach mehr sehnt. Harry’s Emotionen sind fühlbar, sie sind energisch und hüllen Louis ein und sinken durch seine Haut, tief in seine Knochen, wo er Harry überall spürt.

Die Veränderung in ihrer Beziehung ist so fein, sie ist schnell zu übersehen. Die Berührungen dauern länger und die Umarmungen sind kräftiger und sie Küssen sich jetzt, spät nachts wenn es nur Harry, Louis und die Sterne sind. Wenn sich Liebe so anfühlt dann würde Louis gerne für immer darin verloren gehen.

**Author's Note:**

> wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr Kudos hinterlassen :)


End file.
